


Hate You, Want You

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artists, Co-workers, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is a up and coming storyboard artist that can't stand his co-worker, Dave. Dave, with his superior art skills and sugary sweet attitude. One night, his feelings boil over and he ends up humiliating Dave in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate You, Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for cope related purposes.

The animation business was by no means a cakewalk. For Connor, a 28 year old man who had graduated top of his class from a prestigious art college in California, once he had breached employment, he had to start from the bottom once again and prove himself worthy of the role of a storyboard artist. Though it was by no means easy work, it was something he took pride in. He knew he was damn good, and it showed in what he produced. By the time he’d been working at the studio for over a year, he was well received and once again had earned his rightful spot at the top. Unfortunately for Connor, his time in the spotlight was short lived.

 

Dave’s first day at the animation department was on a warm Monday in July. Connor had been chatting it up with Bella, one of the writers on the team, when Dave walked in, following closely behind the show runner, Steven. Steven was doing the basic run-through of the department, showing Dave where things were and how they operated. But Connor knew from the start that this was a bad sign. He immediately got a strange vibe from Dave, and though his first impression was far from insulting, Connor was merely waiting for the newbie to screw up.

 

He waited, and waited, and waited, but it just didn’t happen. Four months after Dave joined the animation team, he was promoted to storyboard director - a position Connor had been aiming for from the moment he started. To add insult to injury, Dave was a self-taught artist. He hadn’t attended college and had very little professional training; most of his skill came from personal practice, and that only managed to infuriate Connor even further.

 

Much to Connor’s chagrin, Dave was full of positive energy and never seemed to pick up on Connor’s disdain for him. If anything, he seemed delighted every single time he saw Connor, which in turn, only served to make Connor even more bitter. It enraged him that this beginner, this  _ poser _ , was able to achieve such great things. To make matters worse, Connor couldn’t find much to critique about Dave’s actual boards. They were top notch, and though Connor would never admit it to anyone, they were honestly better than his own. He loathed Dave for that.

 

He detested him from the very bottom of his heart, wanted to drop a vat of acid on him every time he walked in and greeted the team with a cheerful “Hello!” or surprised everyone by bringing in donuts and coffee. He even made a point to get Connor’s favorite each time; an iced latte and a creme filled donut. The mere thought of eating anything Dave gave him made bile rise in Connor’s throat, but he’d always give in to the intoxicating allure of sugary pastries by the end of the day, no matter how much he hated himself for it.

 

It wasn’t until December that Connor finally boiled over. The crew had been working on a particularly hard project and everyone was a little on edge. Even Dave was less flamboyant and quieter than usual. Everyone was hard at work, and Connor was at his wit’s end. His boards weren’t coming out with the amount of fluidity and motion he wanted, and no matter how many times he sketched it out, he just couldn’t get it right. Time drew on, and towards the end of the day, most of the staff had left. Only a few stragglers were left, either getting ready to leave or just finishing up some last minute revisions. Not Connor though. He refused to go home until he got it just right.

 

A tap on his wall signified that Dave was there to check on him, as a dutiful storyboard director. Connor glanced over bitterly to catch a glimpse of Dave’s weary smile, only grunting to greet him. Dave took this as signal that he could enter Connor’s little cubicle and did, taking a peek at his work. Connor hunched up, his brown locks brushing his shoulders as he did. Dave’s mere existence made him tense, so to have him leaning over him, the warmth of his body gently radiating onto Connor’s back, made Connor want to snap his pencil in half.

 

“Lookin’ good so far!” Dave exclaimed, and his curly black hair bounced up and down as he nodded in regards to Connor’s work. He then leaned in and pointed at a particular spot before adding, “Think you could try to make this a little less rigid?”

 

Connor scoffed, feeling his chest instantly lurch at the criticism, no matter how polite it was. He sent Dave a dirty look before nodding. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll get it done.”

 

The tired smile on Dave’s face faltered slightly, and he shifted his weight in mild discomfort. “Everything okay there, Con? I know it’s been kinda a tough week, but-”

 

“It’s  _ fine _ ,” Connor seethed through grit teeth, his eye twitching at the nick name. “Look, I’m just gonna finish up this board. I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.”

 

Dave shook his head. “No can do, partner. It’s officially after hours.” He gestured to the darkened room around them, indicating that by then, they were the only two staff left. “You should really get some rest. Work fresh tomorrow and all, you know?” He gently placed his hand on Connor’s shoulder as reassurance.

 

Connor instinctively slapped the hand away, only to receive raised eyebrows in response. He glared at Dave, nearly throwing his pencil down onto his work. “What, you think I can’t do it tonight? I’m perfectly capable of fixing this right now. We’re on a fucking deadline, in case you haven’t noticed, and I’d like to get my part done in time.”

 

Dave raised his hands as a gesture of peace and took a step back, his brows still raised. “Uh, I know that Con. And no worries, I know for a fact that you are capable, but-”

 

“ _ Don’t _ call me Con,” Connor snapped, standing up abruptly from his chair. Simmering with rage, he advanced on Dave, who subtly backed away, looking very uncomfortable. “Don’t act like you know me, or like we’re friends, just because we work together, okay? Let me make this clear. I don’t like you. I don’t want to be your friend.”

 

For the first time since he’d started working there, Connor saw Dave look truly upset. Dave, who was almost a foot shorter than him, backing away, his thick framed glasses reflecting Connor’s raged expression. With his lip quivering, Dave spoke again, this time quietly.

 

“I-I know you- I know you don’t, but- but… Just, why? What did I ever do to you?” He gazed up at Connor, his face nothing less than heartbroken. “Why do you hate me so much?”

 

Ready to yank his hair out, Connor was at his limit. He pushed Dave up against the wall, gripping his thin shoulders with both hands. “Because you just- you piss me off!” He near shrieked, noting the way Dave’s glasses became slightly askew with the harsh shove. “You’re so- you’re so- you’re so fucking sugary sweet, it makes me fucking sick!”

 

Frightened, Dave trembled beneath Connor’s tight grip. “Wh-whoa, okay, uh, calm down-”

 

“Don’t tell me to fucking calm down!” Connor bellowed, and slammed Dave up against the wall again.

 

It was then that he became aware of how close they were. He could feel the warmth of Dave’s entire body, see his thick eyelashes waver as if he were on the verge of tears, and when he looked down, he realized how stretched out his shirt had gotten. His collar was tugged almost all the way to his shoulder, revealing what looked like an extremely tight tank top beneath. Eyes narrowed, Connor’s fingers slid over it on near instinct, and for whatever reason, that elicited a very strange reaction from Dave. His face visually reddened, and he sputtered out what might have been attempts at words. Connor wasn’t sure what the deal was by any means, but he was hyped on adrenaline, running on very little sleep, and pissed beyond all belief. To say the least, his thoughts were far from orderly, so of course, his next move was to practically tear off Dave’s shirt.

 

Dave gasped and immediately tried to cover himself, which Connor thought was weird for a guy, until he realized that what he’d thought was a tank top wasn’t a tank top at all. It was a very tight chest compressor of some sort. Confused, Connor ran his hand over it, feeling the soft shudder that ran through Dave as he did so.

 

“Nnh- d-don’t, C-Con,” Dave near pleaded, trying to shrink away, but to no avail.

 

“What the fuck is this for?” Connor asked, his curiosity momentarily overriding his anger.

 

Dave looked away, seemingly humiliated. “I-it’s a binder, for my chest. This is uh, kinda the worst way to come out to someone, but I’m- I’m trans.”

 

And then it clicked. Connor wasn’t the most educated man on trans individuals, but it wasn’t difficult for him to put two and two together. And the immediate thought that followed was, if Dave had boobs, then did he have a pussy too?

 

“Oh, fuck,” Connor hissed, realizing that he’d grown hard at the thought. What the hell was wrong with him? And yet, he had to know more. Had to see more.

 

He yanked off Dave’s binder, receiving a lovely gasp in surprise. Dave immediately tried to cover himself again, but Connor grabbed his wrists and held them against the wall so that he could get a clear view of his delectable breasts. They weren’t big. If anything they were cute, and Connor swallowed thickly upon seeing them. They looked soft and warm and fuck, he couldn’t resist anymore. With a soft groan he released one of Dave’s hands to fondle them, revelling in the softness and elasticity.

 

“Aah!” Dave yelped, lurching backwards. “H-hey, you- you can’t do that! F-fuck!” He bit down on his lip, squeezing his eyes shut when Connor pinched at his nipple.

 

“Shit, shit,” Connor whispered, losing himself. He leaned in and took one of the nipples into his mouth, suckling on it and drooling on it. Above him, Dave made soft pleading whines which only spurred him on further.

 

When he was somewhat satisfied, he pulled away to take a look at his arch rival. Dave was a flushed mess, embarrassed and degraded. Something about that made Connor even hotter. He wanted to completely fucking ruin Dave, and he realized that this was honestly the best way. If he couldn’t kick his ass with art, he’d at least fuck him like there was no tomorrow. How long had it been since he’d been laid? Way, way too long.

 

“Yeah,” Connor confirmed to himself. “I’m gonna fuck you senseless.”

 

“Wait, wh-what?! No way! Get off me!” Dave struggled against Connor’s grip as he was pressed against the wall. “I-I’ll tell Steven, you’ll get fired! Y-you’ll never be allowed to work here again!”

 

“Oh yeah?” Connor breathed into Dave’s neck, twisting his left nipple particularly hard. “And what are you gonna tell him? That you’re secretly a cunt boy and big bad Connor fucked you until you couldn’t walk? I’m sure Steve will love to hear  _ allll  _ about that...”

 

Dave whimpered beneath his touches, and Connor’s voice faded into a dark chuckle he didn’t even know he was capable of making. He bit into Dave’s neck, revelling in the mortified yelp that Dave responded with. He continued to nibble away at his skin, until he pulled back to have a look at his work. He had managed to cover Dave’s neck, collarbones, and tits in little hickies. Meanwhile, Dave was silently staring into the distance, breathing hard, tears in his eyes. Connor felt his dick stiffen even further, and groaned, stroking it lightly through his pants. He watched Dave’s eyes drop down to catch a glimpse of it, and took pleasure in the way his face flushed even further and he immediately averted his eyes. He would be so fun to break.

 

Connor yanked Dave’s pants down, chuckling at the pastel blue boxers he was wearing. Everything about Dave was equally infuriating and adorable. Dave covered his face when Connor pulled down his boxers as well, apparently humiliated. Just the way Connor wanted him. He smirked at the pussy in front of him; Dave had trimmed, black pubes that accentuated his particularly large clit. Connor inhaled, breathing in the scent of Dave’s wet cunt. Whether his superior liked it or not, he was horny from having his boy tits molested. Connor playfully trailed his fingers down from Dave’s abdomen to his clit, before rubbing it gently and watching in interest as it swelled slightly beneath his touch.

 

“You like being treated like this, don’t you?” Connor breathed over his hot pussy, grinning up at his new boy toy.

 

Dave peeked at him from behind his hands, eyes full of shame. “I-It’s not that, it’s just… F-for awhile, I-I actually…”

 

He trailed off, seemingly too perturbed to continue, so Connor trailed his tongue over his lower lips, still smirking. “Go on, say it.”

 

“A-ah! Fuck…” Dave whined. “I-I liked you! I wanted… I wanted you to like me too, but…”

Connor leaned back, briefly stunned. Dave liked him? Like, actually liked him. For a moment he was unsure of what to do with this information. He’d spent so long hating Dave, he hadn’t taken any time to consider how Dave felt about him. But then he realized that it didn’t matter. He was going to fuck Dave mercilessly either way. Maybe it would be even better like this, to have Dave getting humiliated and screwed by the one he’d been pining after for who knows how long. That and maybe it would be even hotter, if Dave actually sort of enjoyed himself…

 

“Do you still like me?” He murmured in a husky voice, palming over Dave’s soft twat.

 

Dave didn’t answer at first, instead opting to breathe hard and shut his eyes. Impatient, Connor pressed his index finger inside Dave’s sweet little hole, impressed with how wet and tight it was. He could only imagine how it would feel to put his dick in there. Dave squeaked at the intrusion, eyes snapping open to stare down at Connor intensely.

 

“Well?” Connor pushed it in as far as it would go. “Do you?”

 

“Maybe a little bit,” Dave shyly admit, his thighs trembling slightly. “I had no idea you could be like  _ this _ , though…”

 

“Hmmm,” Connor smiled, pressing another finger inside as he rubbed his face over Dave’s hip, still staring up at him. “Maybe you’ll like me even better this way, huh?”

 

“Fuck-” Dave’s voice pitched and he wheezed, legs spreading further when Connor curled his fingers. “It’ll definitely take some… Getting used to.”

 

“In the meantime, why don’t I make good on that promise?” Connor stood up, unzipping his pants and freeing his hardened cock.

 

At it’s full length, it stood a proud eight inches with a nice, fat girth. Dave’s eyes widened at the sight, his mouth falling open in shock. Obviously he wasn’t prepared to have something that big inside of him, at least not emotionally, but that didn’t matter to Connor. He was listening to two things - hatred, and his dick. Both said they wanted to fuck Dave until the sun came up.

 

Rubbing the head of his cock over Dave’s clit, Connor watched in interest as Dave’s eyes fluttered closed and he panted harshly. “You want this dick?”

 

Dave didn’t seem like he was going to answer at first, at least, not until Connor began to rock his hips back and forth, slipping his large cock between Dave’s legs so that it massaged the entrance of his wet pussy. With a helpless moan, Dave nodded, wrapping his arms around Connor’s neck.

 

“Y-yeah,” he whispered in response. “Not like I have a choice anyway...”

 

“Damn right.” Connor hissed, grabbing Dave’s hips and thrusting inside without any further warning.

 

“Oh FUCK!” Dave cried out, digging his nails into Connor’s back. “That- it’s so big!”

 

“Yeeeaaaah,” Connor moaned, already beginning to move up and down. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

 

“Ngh-” was the closest thing to a coherent response he got.

 

Connor nearly melted at the sensation of Dave’s hot boy pussy. It was even tighter around his cock than he’d anticipated, and he couldn’t help but thrash his hips briefly as he got used to the feeling. At first, it was almost overstimulating, but after a moment or so, when Dave sank even further onto his cock, Connor found his bearings. Though he wanted to have a good time, he wanted it to be clear that he was the one in charge. And that meant making Dave overwhelmed with pleasure, not himself.

 

With one hand gripping Dave’s ass to keep him up and another toying with his clit, Connor continued to work on the hickies he’d started earlier. Dave already seemed to be losing himself, bucking his hips up and down in response to the slow, deep thrusts Connor was giving him. He had one hand covering his face and the other wrapped tightly around Connor’s neck, clinging to him for dear life.

 

Connor reached up to push Dave’s hand away, holding it up against the wall. He started to speed up, really getting into the rhythm of sex. Dave yelped, eyes snapping open to stare intensely at his captor. His soft brown eyes showed pure lust; he was in a horny daze, furiously trying to stimulate himself on Connor’s dick, which apparently still was only teasing him.

 

Sneering at this revelation, Connor released Dave’s hand to run a thumb over his bottom lip. “Mmmm... You like it rough, don’t you? You fucking slut. Ah… I should have known you’d be a little bitch. Makes sense, too - nnh - A guy, born with a pussy? Of course you’re the most desperate twink out there. Heh...”

 

Dave squeezed his eyes shut, turning away. “It- it’s not like that! I- ah, I usually don’t do things... L-like this... Hhhah- especially not with, fffucking- co-workers...”

 

“And yet here you are,” Connor breathed, bucking up particularly hard. “Mm. Fucking a co-worker anyway. How’s it feel? To get pounded by an inferior right in your own department, where you see the other employees  _ every day? _ ”

 

If even possible, Dave’s face flushed further at that. “I-I didn’t think of it like that... Jesus f- oh, god- fucking Christ-”

 

“Yeah? But I bet you’ll be thinking of it later,” Connor was talking into his ear now, grinding his cock as deep as he could push it while rotating his hips. “Tomorrow, when you’re working here, you’ll be thinking of how I made you scream... And you’ll think about it the day after that, and the day after that...”

 

“Ah- FUCK! Con-” Dave shrieked, his entire body trembling. “G-god, I’m- I’m about to-”

 

“Go on, slut.” Connor leaned back, pulling out until only the tip was in, before slamming back up as hard as he could. “Cum on my cock.”

 

“A-aagh, FUCK, CONNOR!” Dave just about screamed, before he came hard.

 

Connor gasped softly, feeling Dave’s hot warm juices flooding over his cock. It was almost too much, but he held still. He wasn’t done with Dave’s hot wet pussy quite yet. After a moment or so of Dave twitching and shuddering and leaking on his dick, Connor lifted him up and practically threw him down onto his desk. Fuck the boards he’d been working on, those were trash anyway.

 

“C-Con?” Dave looked up at him with wide doe eyes, shimmering with recent tears from overstimulation. “Y-you’re… You’re not, uh, still going, are you?”

 

“Feel this?” Connor thrust deep again, causing Dave to hiss and whimper. “That means I’m just starting.”

 

Dave squeaked and moaned when Connor started to move his hips. His voice quickly evolved into pleasured screams, however, as Connor almost instantly sped up. He wasn’t messing around anymore. Pummeling in and out of his long time one-sided rival, Connor fondled his endearing little breasts and enjoyed the sounds of his desperate moans. Around them, the cubicle and desk shook from the sheer force of Connor’s rapid thrusts. His hard, thick cock pistoned in and out of Dave faster than he’d ever fucked a fleshlight, and he couldn’t help but answer Dave’s sexy sounds with some of his own.

 

“Please,” Dave started to beg. “Please, Con, please please, god, ah, please!”

 

“Yeah?” Connor pinched his nipples, smirking. “What do you want?”

 

“F-fuck, I don’t - I don’t even, I don’t even know just- don’t stop!” Dave whimpered in response, hardly coherent.

 

Connor chuckled, almost wishing he was recording this. It was nearly too good to be true. Dave, his nemesis, was there, begging for him to keep fucking him like no tomorrow. Feeling vindictive after briefly reflecting on all those months of seething, Connor paused, raising a brow. He began to slowly push his hips back and forth, just barely stimulating his little twink.

 

“Gghg- why- please, Con, come on, don’t- don’t tease me, please, please!” Dave keened, grasping frantically at Connor’s shoulders.

 

“Tell me exactly what you want, and how you want it.” He licked his lips, and as an afterthought, added, “And who you want it from.”

 

Dave blinked up at him, red faced and teary eyed. “I-I want you, Connor, I want- I want you to fuck me hard, as hard as you can, o-okay? I… I want you to fuck me senseless. I-I  _ need  _ it.”

 

That was the shit. Still keeping a steady slow pace, Connor groaned, “You’re my little slutty boy toy, aren’t you?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Dave agreed, nodding desperately as he tried to push his hips up against Connor’s.

 

“Say it. Say that you’re my slutty boy toy, and that you belong to me, and that you can’t- mmm, fuck, say that you can’t live without my cock.” Connor felt his dick twitch at the very thought of Dave saying something like that, and he was just barely holding himself back anymore.

 

Dave looked away, evidently humiliated even more so than before, but after a moment, he murmured, “I-I’m your slutty boy toy, a-and I belong to you… And, I can’t live without your dick, Con. So… Please?” He lifted his hips slightly, gazing up at his fellow artist with lustful need.

 

“Shit,” Connor panted, losing himself. “Shit!”

 

Almost instantaneously, he began to fuck at his full potential, slamming his cock deep into Dave at an alarmingly rapid rate. He could hear his huge balls, full of cum, slapping against Dave’s ass cheeks as he pounded him into his desk. Dave was crying and begging and moaning with every thrust. His legs wrapped around Connor’s torso and Connor used the slightly deeper position to his advantage, making sure to reach as far as he could. This seemed to pretty much do the trick, as Dave’s pleading reached a higher octave, and he arched his back.

 

“CONNOR!” He wailed, squirting all over his dick.

 

Connor couldn’t take it anymore. With grit teeth, he moaned out Dave’s name one final time before cumming hard inside of his tight pussy. His thick, creamy cum flooded Dave’s insides. Connor continued to pump it out, riding his orgasm for as long as he could as he filled Dave up with his virile seed. Being that he hadn’t cum in a long, long time, it actually overflowed, gushing out around his cock and dripping out the entrance of Dave’s pussy.

 

Connor pulled out, watching in perverse interest as his semen leaked from Dave’s cunt, dripping onto his failed storyboards. Dave stared at the ceiling in a senseless daze, proving to Connor that he’d done good on his promise.

 

“From now on,” Connor told him, brushing a finger over Dave’s cheek, “You’re my sex slave. You got that?”

 

Still out of it, Dave nodded complacently, content to accept whatever he was told. Connor grinned. Just the way he wanted it.

 

The following day, Connor was hard at work on his new and improved boards. They were coming out much more fluidly this time; the direction of motion was clear and flowed smoothly. He was pretty proud of the improvement. As he was revising, Bella stopped by to check up on him.

 

“Lookin’ good!” Bella gestured towards his work as she peered over the wall of his cubicle. “That’s totally how I imagined the scene would go. By the way, have you seen Dave anywhere? I have to run some scripts by him, but I haven’t seen him all morning.”

 

Connor’s leg twitched and he smiled up at her with a soft shrug. “He said he had to restock the traditional supplies or something. He’ll probably be back  _ real  _ soon though.”

 

She nodded in response and left him to his duties. Once she was out of sight and Connor was sure he had relative privacy, he scooted back to peek under his desk. Dave, who was crouched between his legs with a rather pouty expression, continued to suck him off fervently.

 

He pulled back to take a breath and muttered, “You’re close, right Con? I gotta get back to work...”

 

Connor patted his head gently for a moment, before grabbing him by his curly locks and forcefully guiding his mouth back onto his swollen cock. “Yeah, just... Mmm... Take it deep into your throat again.”

 

Dave’s eyelashes fluttered as he did what he was told, and Connor listened intently to the sounds of his soft gags and whines. He sucked in a long breath and, as soon as he felt Dave’s throat constrict around the head of his dick, he came hard. Dave whimpered and choked as his mouth was filled with more of that creamy cum. Connor pulled back with a deep, satisfied sigh, and admired Dave’s breathless expression as the trans man swallowed.

 

“Good boy,” Connor softly cooed, stroking a thumb over Dave’s bottom lip. “I’ll fuck you later tonight, don’t you worry.”

 

“Yeah,” Dave responded with a tired voice as he shakily crawled out from under Connor’s desk. “Just, don’t tell anyone about any of this, o-okay?”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Connor laughed, and slapped Dave’s ass as he was leaving.

 

**End**


End file.
